


Not so miraculous pregnancy

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I have no idea why i wrote this, I'm Sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, Swearing, adrienette - Freeform, also what's a plot?, manture for language and stupid jokes, mentioned sex, pregnant marinette, pregnant woman are rude as hell, stressed adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Marinette was pregnant. In her fourth month precisely.And it was a living in hell. Fourteen weeks of endless horror.Don’t get her wrong, she was absolutely overjoyed that she was carrying little miracle in her belly, but during those four months her life was filled with morning sickness which lasted the entire day, mood swings and swelling of random parts of her body.And there was this Ladybug biz too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't think that Mari and Adrien would get pregnant before defeating their villain. They are both too responsible to that. Also finding a nanny who would agree to those crazy work hours in impossible.  
> I was really bored during long shift at work. 
> 
> Shot of vodka for my beta, Koreon.

Marinette was pregnant. In her fourth month precisely.  
And it was a living in hell. Fourteen weeks of endless horror.  
Don’t get her wrong, she was absolutely overjoyed that she was carrying little miracle in her belly, but during those four months her life was filled with morning sickness which lasted the entire day, mood swings and swelling of random parts of her body.  
And there was this Ladybug biz too.  
So far she was able to fulfill her superhero duty but she was not exactly sure how long it could last. She was doing everything she could to hide her belly to the public but at the end of the third month it started showing a little. Taking a break from being savior of Paris was not an option. After all she believed in Tikki’s magic protection and had confidence in her own strength.  
Her husband, on the other hand, did not.

 

“Ladybug, watch out!” bellowed Chat sprinting down to her.  
He didn't make it on time. Akuma - another Jaged Stone crazed fan - smashed one of Louvre pyramid’s wall, creating rain of glass and little sharp metal bits. She staggered and fell to her knees, covering her head.  
Chat round kicked Akuma in the face so hard that it flew all across street.  
“I’m okay!” called Ladybug, seeing him coming to her.  
“No, you’re not!” he hissed, taking her by the arm. “You are not fucking okay and I was total idiot for letting you come.”  
She frowned, trying to rip her hand from his grip.  
“Excuse me? I don’t need your…”  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir give me your miraculouses” roared the akuma who got on his feet and now was coming right back at them.  
“Do you fucking mind?” Chat growled, catching him by flashy colorful clothes mid jump and throwing down the hole where pyramid stood minutes ago. “We are kinda in the middle of the conversation!”  
He turned around just to see Ladybug leaning over to him, with one hand on her stomach and the other clasped over her mouth.  
“I’m gonna puke…” she mumbled through her gloved fingers.  
Chat gaped at her, going pale all of the sudden.  
“Now?!”  
“No, you moron next week on Monday… of course now!”  
“Chat Noir you are going to pay for this!” akuma showed up again, ready to fight. Chat signed, shooting Ladybug worried look. She waved at him, urging him to go ahead. Chat, still hesitating, took baton, from his back, and stood in defensive stance, allowing Ladybug to take cover from the villain, behind his back.  
There was no time. She unhooked her yo-yo.  
“Shit…” she mumbled, as another wave of nausea hit her. “I gotta go! Hold him as long as you can! I’ll be back in a few!”  
Chat’s loud swearing echoed the square as Ladybug zipped away.

 

Marinette was lying on her comfy bed, breathing heavily. She managed to dodge reporters after defeating the akuma and sprint home as fast as she could. Now, after vomiting all she had ate today, she wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket and waited patiently. Deep down she felt that the big storm is coming her way.  
Tikki was resting on her cushion, eating chocolate macaroons.  
Loud swearing and banging came from the patio.  
“Daddy’s home” murmured Marinette, laying hand on her belly.  
Second later irritated Adrien Agreste, with Plagg riding on his shoulder, entered the room.  
“Can you explain me what was that?” he asked, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed.  
“What? I thought you like press conferences” Mari tried to play dumb, but knew too well that it will make him angrier than he was right now.  
His vivid green eyes narrowed. Even with grimace on his face Adrien was super hot. Mari still couldn’t kinda believe it that she was married to this guy. But it was true; she had paper with their names on it and eyewitnesses. It happened almost three years ago. The best day of her life. Of course Adrien was crying during the whole ceremony. So did Alya.  
Who could have thought that her best friend and the long lasting crush was in fact the same person? He was like Adrien on the street but Chat in the sheets. Freaking jackpot!  
Oh no, not again… Her hormones were going nuts all the time. Right now she was sooo angry but also… horny. It was ridiculous! Those two feelings shouldn’t mix, for god’s sake! It was like riding on a hormonal rollercoaster. One second she wanted to strangle him with a pillow and in the next, all of a sudden, rip his clothes off just to cover his entire body with kisses. He was making her angry but also horny. Was there even a word for that mix of emotions? Angorny...ha...hangry? Hungry? Well she was also constantly hungry too, that’s for sure.  
“I’m talking about the fight” Adrien growled. “When will you finally acknowledge the fact that you can’t act like before!”  
“For your information there is no maternity leave for superheroes” she promoted herself on the elbows. “The later our villain will know about my state the better. Besides I can manage saving Paris and puking at the same time.”  
As soon as she stopped talking, she realized how furious her words made him.  
“I can’t believe you!” he started walking around the room, waving his hands frantically. “After all you were the one who suggested not using protection. And now you act all surprised that you have baby inside you?!”  
“I’m not surprised!” snapped Marinette, feeling the massive urge to put a finger in his eye. “I know how sex works!”  
“So can you, please, start acting like you are pregnant?”  
“And can you please stop acting like you are?!”

 

As soon as Alya saw her, she tried to shut the door but Marinette grabbed the handle and held it very firmly.  
“Oh fuck I forgot how strong you are… Ok, come in… I don’t want to explain to Nino why do we have no door… again…”  
Marinette watched her friend’s face for a moment. Alya wasn’t really an expert in keeping secret.  
“Adrien called?” asked Mari after a long pause.  
“Five seconds after you left the house.”  
Marinette entered Alya’s apartment and immediately plopped herself down on big couch in the middle of the living room.  
Alya and Nino were renting one bedroom apartment outside the city center. It was a bit cramped and not very modern, but they both worked hard to make it cozy and stylish. The whole place was full of books, audio equipment and vinyl records. All the furniture was either given to them or they brought it on fleamarket. There wasn’t the same chair or pillow twice. Marinette helped her friends to decoratethe whole place. It was not the world’s greatest interior design, but in fact it did a pretty good job back then.  
Marinette had to step very carefully, because the whole floor was covered in loose paper sheets, newspapers clippings and many different books. It was a sign that Alya was working on some new scoop. Of course she hadn't forgotten about Ladyblog, although it was called Ladynoir. She changed the name after both superheroes came out as a couple.  
“Girl, I love you and all but I have to admit, your husband is two hundred percent right.”  
“Tell her that Alya” Tikki popped her head out Marinette’s bag. “She won’t listen to anyone”  
“Not you too…” moaned Marinette burying her face in a fluffy pillow. “He treats me like I’m crippled or something.”  
Alya sat next to her friend and started patting Mari’s head lovingly. Kwami landed on redhead's shoulder.  
“Why do you act like you love this stinking city more than your child?”  
“WHAT?”  
Mari sat straight and stared on her friend dumbfounded.  
“How can you say something like this?” she asked with offence.  
Anger started bubbling inside her once again. And yet she thought that at her friend's place, far away from her crazy husband, she will finally find peace.  
“You got hit today, I saw it on my own eyes” Alya gestured in direction where her computer was. There was large photo of Ladybug and Chat displayed on one of two screen. Adrien was standing tall, ready to jump into the battle anytime, but she was… fragile and awfully pale. It was probably the moment when she felt sick, but still...  
“It was only glass…” Mari’s voice was small. She wasn’t sure of her point anymore.  
“But what if it was something else? Something heavier like… like lamppost or a car?!”  
Alya’s face was so dead serious right now that her friend felt uncomfortable.  
“Marinette what if you would be hit in the belly and lose your child?”  
They both went silence. Mari froze, when realization finally hit her hard. Until this moment it never crossed her mind. She was Ladybug, the invincible heroine of Paris. But she wasn’t alone anymore.  
One of Marinette’s hands absentmindedly rested on her stomach.  
“Your belly is more and more visible.” Alya’s voice was full of concern. “People didn’t started suspect anything yet because I photoshopped shit out these photos I took.”  
“So what do you want me to do? I can’t let Hawkmoth take over the city?”  
Alya took both Marinette’s hands and squeezed them tightly.  
“Why don’t you finally trust Adrien and let him take the lead for this few months?  
“We all know he’s capable of doing this” added Tikki and Marinette signed heavily.  
“I know…”  
“He has more than superhuman strength. I watched you both closely almost half of my life.”  
“Marinette… My magic has it’s limit. And you are only human. Please consider our words.” Tikki landed on Mari’s hand and nuzzled her cheek. “Don’t be stubborn”.  
Alya patted kwami on head with one finger, smiling approvingly.  
“Go to him, girl. I’m sure he is worried sick right now” 

 

“Are you sure that you’re ready for this?”  
Marinette looked at her kwami, perched on her shoulder, and nodded. They stayed at Alya’s place till late evening. During this time Mari rested a bit, cleared her head and decided that she really needs to talk with Adrien. At the way home they stopped at the bakery. Now Mari was holdinga big box of her father’s cookies and was ready to face the consequences of her action. It was her peace offering. Marinette hoped that her husband will be so much into stuffing his face with sweets that will forget what this whole argument was about.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be, Tikki. Come on. Let’s face our boys.”  
Walking up to the third floor was more tiring than Mari thought. She was out of breath very quickly. When they were picking their apartment location, she was the one who insisted on last floor. It was only reasonable for couple of superheroes to live in a penthouse. They had to have access to the roof. But now, with these swollen feet squished inside shoes, she regretted her decision. The building was old but renovated, still there was no elevator.  
When Mari finally reached the top of the stairs, she was panting like she was about to spit out her lungs. It was like baby drained all strength out of her. Marinette entered the apartment. It was drowned in darkness. Her husband preferred walking around house with lights off. It was one of his many funny quirks Marinette learned to love. Like hogging the covers at night and singing during showers, despite being horribly out of tune.  
Marinette, went across the living room, up the stairs and then walked pass her workshop and Adrien’s study. The sound of running water is what leaded her.  
Her husband was it the bathroom, brushing his teeth angrily. He didn’t reacted when Mari stopped at the threshold. She moved forward, so close that her nose touched his bare arm. Adrien stopped moving but still refused to look at her.  
“You don’t love me anymore?” Mari asked, making sweet sad face. Adrien groaned, putting away toothbrush. He propped himself against sink and stared at his hands for a moment, like trying gather thoughts. Marinette waited patiently.  
“I love you, that’s the issue. But I would appreciate if you would stop treating me like sperm donor”  
“I am not!”  
“Then why you don’t listen to anything I say? Like my opinion doesn’t matter anymore since I got you pregnant! This is also my kitten! I’m coauthor so at least fifty percent is mine!” he finally turned around to face her. “After all those years together, haven’t I proved to you that I can protect you?” His face was tense and really sad. Marinette felt a sharp sting in her heart.  
“Oh no…no, no... Kitty, it’s not like that! I just… I’m so sorry. I thought that I can do both but apparently I can’t be mommy and Ladybug at the same time...”  
Adrien suddenly leaned forward and caught her in his arms. His skin was still little wet from the bath and smelled sweet like honey and milk shower gel. She nuzzled her face between his neck and collarbone.  
“Don’t you ever think like that. I know you’re scared, but heck who wouldn’t be? The fact alone that we were able to create something out of almost nothing and there is this little bump inside your body now, blows my mind every time I think about it.” Adrien kissed her forehead lightly. Warm, happy bubble rose in her stomach, making her smile. How could she not believe in this man? Just by being close to him made her more relaxed and peaceful. She loved everything about him. The sound of his steady breaths at night, ring of laughter or the way he was saying her name, little things that were making her fall in love with him deeper every day.  
“I’m sorry that I acted so childish. You know I tend to be stubborn sometimes...“ she mumbled into his warm skin. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just I don’t want you to be hurt either. I don’t know what I would do without you, Kitty.”  
It was stupid how, because of hormones, little things like that made her cry. And she really hated doing that. Especially in front someone she cared about. Adrien rocked her in his arm slowly, waiting for her to calm down a little.  
Suddenly Marinette heard him chuckle. She looked up and realized that her husband was wearing very much so Chat Noir grin across his face. One of her brows went up, as if Mari wanted to ask him what was that all about. Adrien shook his head, still laughing.  
“If someone would tell my younger self that in future he would be able to put his penis into Ladybug and make her a baby... “  
“Hm?” Mari frowned her freckled nose. “What would fifteen years old Adrien would do?”  
“Drop dead from brain ischemia, probably…”  
Marinette rolled her eyes, bursting into laughter. That image alone made her forget what she was crying about.  
He kissed her head once again.  
“We’ll figure this out, okay? I promise it would work out somehow.”  
“Ok, I believe you.” she said, burying her face into space between his neck and collarbone and inhaling sweet smell of his skin. “Wait a sec, I have something for you”  
Marinette went back to the bedroom, wanting to fetch the box she left on the bed. While was walking towards it, she felt suddenly dizzy. Tikki, who was resting on her cushion, prompted tiny head. Plagg woke up suddenly.  
“It’s everything ok?” asked black kwami.  
Mari opened her mouth but couldn’t make a sound. The world was spinning with crazy speed and her body felt numb. Tikki called her name few times before cried for Adrien. Then everything went black and the last thing Mari remembered was Adrien’s voice saying things like “hospital” and “car”. 

When Adrien was finally let in to the doctor’s office, he was so frightened that his whole body was shaking. He drove her to the hospital by car with the super speed and it was truly miracle that he didn’t crashed or killed somebody. Mari came to her senses while he was pulling over the hospital’s parking lot. Normally she would be the one to calm him down, but she was really freaked out too. She never fainted before and was still bit shaken from the memory of this horrible numbness.  
Adrien stood by the door for a while, afraid coming closer to Mari as if she was made of glass or something even more fragile. Marinette who was sitting by the desk, still dressed in one those hospital robes, encouraged him with a wave of a hand. It took three quick steps of Adrien’s long legs to reach to Mari.  
“So?” he asked with a small voice, closing her petite hand between his large palms. “What did he said? Is everything alright?”  
“The baby is fine, Kitty.”  
“Thank God…” he let out a long sigh, like till now he was holding his breath. “So where did the doctor went? Can we go home or you need to stay the night?”  
She didn’t answer at first, stroking his hand.  
“Listen, there is something I need to tell you.” Marinette said, looking into his eyes. He tensed up again. “Doctor went to make few tests. Baby is fine but… well… The usg showed something…”  
Adrien’s face first went pale as death and then again green as if he felt sick.  
“S-something?”  
Marinette leaned to him.  
“Well… It’s kinda hard to say… Honestly I myself was shocked, when doctor told me. Adrien… our baby has cat ears.”  
“WHAT?!” he looked as if lightning bolt struck him.  
“And probably a tail to…”  
“Oh no… no…” he got on his feet and started walking around, holding both fists to his temples. “Oh my God, Mari! It’s all my fault! I’m so sorry! Oh fuck… I knew we shouldn’t have banged when I was still transformed! Now we done it...“ suddenly he broke off, realizing that Marinette and two kwamis, who sat on her shoulders, were laughing their asses off. “You jerks!” he exclaimed, as Mari wiped tears from her cheeks. “I believed you! How could you do that to me?!”  
“I’m so sorry” giggled Marinette, reaching for him. She was still shaking from laughter when she hugged him. “I couldn't help myself. When Plagg got this idea... “  
“I should have know you were behind this! Traitor!” hissed Adrien through his teeth and black kwami chuckled, circling around his head.  
They all went quiet, when they heard the doctor coming into the office. Kwamis hid inside Adrien’s hoodie pocket.  
“Well then, mr and mrs Agreste, I have good news. Your baby is in perfect condition.” Marinette and Adrien exchanged smiles. “The reason you fainted, mrs Agreste, is most likely due to anemia. Your blood results show that you have low level of red cells. But… that’s not something we should worry about if you change your diet and rest more.”  
Adrien shoot his wife triumphant look. Mari rolled her eyes.  
“I can assure you, sir, and I swear on my own life, that she will stick to all instruction”

 

“Ok, I got this” thought Adrien, standing on a podium in front of crazed crowd of reporters. He smiled encouragingly, waving to calm them down.  
“Chat Noir!” called one guy who held microphone with sticker of popular radio station on it. “What happened to Ladybug? How come she were absent on latest patrols?”  
“Is she sick or something?”  
“Did you guys broke up?”  
Chat was still smiling happily, but inside he was imagining strangling them one after the other. He raised his clawed hand.  
“Ladies and gentlemen” he began.”I can assure you, that everything is fine between me and my Lady. In fact I have some special announcement. My Lady is resting a bit because… well...she’s pregnant!”  
Reporters went absolutely bonkers. They started talking all at once. The noise was so overwhelming that Chat felt that his ears will start to bleed soon.  
“Chat Noir, who’s the father?” one, very familiar, voice, cut through all the racket.  
Adrien made mental note to kill Alya in first opportunity he would get.  
Not only reporters were moved by the fact that Ladybug is expecting a baby. It was top story almost everywhere. Like, the whole city was overjoyed. Everybody were in such a good mood that for once there was chance that nobody would get akumatized in a whole month. 

Later that night, Marinette was lying awake on the bed, with Adrien by her side, thinking.  
At first she was scared of changes in her life and body, but seeing how everybody reacted, how whole city supported her, was a relief.  
She reached and scratched Adrien behind his ear, causing him to purr and snuggle closer. His hand on her belly.  
Marinette was finally ready.


End file.
